Spirit Visage
* 450 health = * 55 magic resistance = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 100% base health regeneration + 60% (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its full passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * grants a total of because its passive increases the effectiveness of a champion's . * passive stacks multiplicatively with other sources of increased healing ( , , , and ). * It will increase and bonus / splash damage healing twice, by 69% ( ), instead of 30%. This only happens if the heal comes from life steal. Strategy * passive works well with any champion that has self-healing, spell vamp or life steal built into their kit. ** A few noteworthy champions: , , , , , , , , , , and . Patch history from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 70. * Health regeneration increased to 200% from 150%. * Healing amplifier increased to 25% from 20%. ;V5.22 * Health increased to 500 from 400. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 60. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.16 * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 55. * Base health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.13 * Unique passive now increases effectiveness of all sources of healing by 20%; from increased effectiveness of self-healing, health regeneration, life steal and spell vamp by 20%. ;V4.20 * Flat health regeneration changed to 100% base from 20. ;V4.1 * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. ;V3.10a * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V3.10 * Now grants 20 flat health regeneration. * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. ;V3.02 * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. * Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.153 * Fixed a bug where the item was healing for less than intended. ;V1.0.0.152 * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 30. * Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10%. ** Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Passive healing bonus increased to 20% from 15%. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. ;V1.0.0.120 * Now increases regeneration from life steal and spell vamp. * Fixed a bug where it was granting too much bonus regeneration. ;V1.0.0.112 * Increased healing and regeneration effects reduced to 15% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.111 * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 12%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Health increased to 250 from 200. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. * Is now a legendary item. ;V1.0.0.100 Remade * : ** Recipe: + + ** +200 health. ** +30 magic resistance. ** Unique passive: +12% cooldown reduction and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. ;V1.0.0.94 * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 20% from 25%. * Redesigned to give 200 health instead of 20 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Price increased accordingly. ;V1.0.0.82 * Flat health regeneration increased to 20 from 18. * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 25% from 30%. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 40. * Combine cost reduced to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Health regeneration reduced to 1% from . * Health regeneration proc. reduced to 40% health from 50% health. * Combine cost increased to from . ;June 19, 2009 Patch * Health regeneration reduced to from . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Health regeneration reduced to from 2%. * Combine cost reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 50. * Flat health regeneration reduced to 30 from 35. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from . ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Passive is now unique. * Recipe cost increased to from . ;Alpha Week 7 * Health regeneration when under 50% health increased to 2% from 1%. ;Alpha Week 2 * Adjusted health regeneration. }} Quotes Tahm Kench * * * Yorick * * * * References cs:Spirit Visage de:Geistessicht es:Apariencia Espiritual fr:Visage Spirituel pl:Oblicze Ducha ru:Spirit Visage zh:Spirit Visage Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Magic resistance items